The Dark Knight Reborn
by pmurphy4
Summary: This story takes place shortly after the disappearance of Batman and crime in Gotham is skyrocketing and Commissioner Gordon and his lead detective have to act fast.
Chapter 1

"…. Gordon you there?" said Robin. "Yea Rookie, what is it?" replied Commissioner Gordon.

"You are going to want to see this," urges Robin.

Gordon rushes over to the Wayne Manor where Robin said he had stumbled upon something that might shine some light through the clouded identity of Bruce Wayne and maybe have some answers as to why he vanished. Gordon arrives to find Robin in a full spelunking suit with ropes clevises and harnesses. Gordon looks at Robin with an odd expression on his face.

"What's with the get up Rookie?" asked Gordon.

"We'll that is just why I asked you to come Commissioner," said Robin.

Gordon looks around for any obvious reason that he may have missed in his hurry over to the Manor.

"You realize this is trespassing Detective? I haven't approved any warrants for you to be here snooping around the Manor and I would like to make this quick because I have plenty of other shit to be doing quite honestly," laughed Gordon. Robin turns around trying to hide a smirk on his face.

"Oh I think you will be glad you came, Sir." persuaded Robin. The two then descended into the well outside the the Wayne Manor and when they reached the bottom they were faced with stalactites and stalagmites covered in swarms of black bats quietly sleepy with a spastic flutter coming from about every fifth one.

"So what, it's a cave filled with a bunch of nasty ass bats and wet rocks, this had better not be a joke?" Gordon said impatiently. He began to repeatedly smack his flashlight because it wasn't turning on immediately.

"We haven't made it there yet if you can wait five minutes and quit your bickering, its bad enough I was strapped to you all the way down the cave," said Robin. Robin turns his flashlight on without having to smack it and Gordon scolds him, Robin then begins fumbling around feeling on the walls of the cave. His hand reaches a lever and he pulls it down.

"Ah I knew it was around here somewhere," said Robin relieved. A portion of the wall slide away revealing the expansive room that is the Bat Cave.

Chapter 2

The lights all turn on in the cave showing the massive hub where all of the iconic technology used by the one and only Batman sat as if it had never been used. The Bat mobile and all of his specialty suits ready to be put in use at any moment.

"Oh my God..." Gordon's jaw dropped. He throws his coat off and pauses.

"So its true then, that little boy that lost his parents that night was Bruce Wayne. Batman made a comment before he flew that bomb into the ocean…Bruce W"-" "AYNE IS THE BATMAN!" belted Robin. Gordon looks around in awe, admiring the underground infrastructure and technologies. Gordon turns around quickly and grabs Robin by his shoulders firmly.

"We can't tell anybody that this exists, do you understand me?" said Gordon.

"What, why not this is going to change everything?! Think of all the good this could do for the force if we could get our hands on the Batman's gadgets and replicate them and train the guys to use it!

"Yea its great and all that he gave his life for the city and people of Gotham but that's in the past now and we need to take advantage of this while we can!" urged Robin.

"Absolutely not, at least not until we understand it better, this is some serious gear and we CAN NOT have this stuff get in to the wrong hands and that's just why you, Detective, are going to keep your mouth shut about all of this until I figure out what we should do about all of this," stated Gordon.

"Until then I want you to make sure that no one comes close to this place, be on high alert, just when I don't need anymore damn stress you go and dump this on me," sighed Gordon. Then he throws a few pills of his heart medication and Robin chuckles.

"I'm just doing my job as a DETECTIVE, Sir," chuckled Robin.

"Yea well you're good but don't get cocky kid," Assured Gordon. They made their way back out of the cave and closed off the entrance to protect the city of Gotham.

Chapter 3

Robin begins to spend a little more extra time in the Bat Cave then Commissioner Gordon initially told him and even starts to get familiar with some of the gear and even goes as far as trying on one of Batman's suits. This goes on for an extended period of time because the Commissioner is so busy with all of the petty crime in the city now that Batman is gone.

"How the hell can someone wear these tights and move around or even be the slightest bit comfortable for any amount of time?" Robin says to himself. Gordon walks out of the shadows of the cave.

"Well when you're in the shape that a superhero is, its probably a lot easier Detective," Startled, Robin spins around and confronts him.

"Oh, its you," said Robin.

"I thought that I told you to keep an eye on the place, not be in here messing around with everything," Gordon said frustratingly.

"With all do respect Commissioner, being assigned to keep guard of a well in yard is a bit of a lame way to spend 3 months, gets boring out here, all I do is sit out here in a patrol and it gets old," barked Robin.

"This job is the best thing that's happened to me in my life, I didn't have the "American Dream" childhood like your average kid, I lost both my parents at a young age and bounced around between the orphanage and foster homes until I was eighteen. What I do remember about my parents was that my father was an abusive drug addict and just didn't come back one day and then my mother passed not long after that from health complications. The GPD is like my new family and I appreci-"

"I know you had a rough start Rookie, and that's why I personally picked you out of the pool, if you were tough enough to make it through all of that mess you're sure as hell tough enough to make it through any shit you go through working under me, so far at least," said Gordon.

"I gave you this assignment specifically because I know it would eat you up to just sit up there and you'd come down here and that is exactly what I was hoping for as soon as you brought me down here. Its getting crazy out there in the streets, I can't handle it anymore and the people are getting impatient and losing hope, that's where you come in," stressed Gordon. Robin has a puzzled look on his face.

"What could I possibly do to help that many people?" asked Robin. Gordon- "Its impractical to say you can fix everyone's problems Robin but you can help bring justice back slowly and give the people of Gotham hope again give them Batman,"


End file.
